Only Yours
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: Matt recuerda diferentas cosas en un momento equivocado... Despues de todo no deberia de entristeser en el dia de San Valentín... oneshot, matt Pov


Hi!!! como estas? bien? mal? pues... yo solo estoy ^^.

jiji es mi primer fic de matt!!! es mi personaje favorito despues de light *-*

bueno, espero que les guste n.n

Disclaimer: los personajes de death note son propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, pero estos, no le dan mucha importancia a Matt, por lo que puedo reclamar que es mio!!! MUAJAJAJA... ejem ejem... ¬¬##

Matt POV, MelloxMatt, y un poco de MelloxNear.

**Only Yours**

Wuaw, nunca pensé encontrarme pensando en estas cosas en un momento así… después de todo, esta vez no te has enojado conmigo, ni te has desaparecido por días. Hoy las cosas parecen como los demás días… es una lastima que me haya dado cuenta nuevamente de todo esto, en el día en el cual, te gusta estar conmigo.

De todas formas no diré nada. No tengo por que. Soy feliz ¿no? Eso es algo que me gustaría decir todos los días…

Es que a veces siento que no te intereso… que soy solo otra persona mas que esta allí… pero se que no piensas eso de mi. Quizás las demás personas piensen que soy tu mascota, perro, o algo así. Después de todo hago todo por ti. Si tu dices "A" será "A", no puedo cambiar tu palabra, ¿y sabes por que? Mmm… no creo que lo sepas… has de creer porque estoy aburrido… se que seria un motivo lo suficientemente bueno para hacer todo lo que digas. Pero crees que yo no hago todo lo que dices, o piensas… no lo hago enfrente de tuyo para que me felicites cada ves que lo hago bien, con las excepciones de algunas ocasiones, que de verdad necesito que me diga que hago bien las cosas.

Realmente, no se por que hago todo lo que deseas… hace tiempo pensé que era aburrimiento… pero me pregunte entonces por que no me aburría de ti… ¿acaso era amor? Mi respuesta fue inmediatamente una negación. En el caso de que este en esa ramal, seria mas bien una obsesión… quería que todo lo bueno sea para ti… a pesar de saber que no podía pedirte nada ni siquiera un gracias, ¡oh no! Eso jamás lo haría, si tú quieres agradecerme por algo, me gusta que te des cuenta solo. Se que eres inteligente ¿solo inteligente? ¡Ja! ¡Cada día soy más gracioso! Siendo tú el segundo seleccionado para ser el sucesor de L ha de significar que entiendes algo ¿no?

Pero… también se que aunque exista el caso de que te ame, con toda el alma y el corazón, queriendo todo para ti, tu no me harías caso. Eres popular entre las mujeres; eres apuesto, rubios cabellos muy bien cuidados, hermoso ojos azules incomparables, y un cuerpo deseado desde cualquier punto de vista; pero no te han atraído, al menos no hasta ahora, crees que es mas importante otra cosa. Con cosa seria mejor decir persona… después de todo es lo que es, aunque no demuestre ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Se que tu nunca lo aceptarías, pero estas obsesionado con el. Desde cualquier punto de vista que lo veas, así es. Dirás que tu obsesión es ser el sucesor de L, pero bien sabes que renunciarías a el, solo para ser mejor que Near, demostrarle que tu entiendes mas sobre todo, que los sentimientos son algo de lo mas importante. Se que lo harías. Darías todo por eso.

También me doy cuenta de que no es una obsesión sana, después de todo te pasas día y noche pensando en el. No importa que sea insultándolo, alabándolo, o creándote miles de historias como ganarle; piensas en _el._ Dices odiarlo, pero no te das cuenta que al hacerlo, estas en una cuerda floja, de la cual si das un paso en falso, caerás en una prisión de amor, de la cual saldrás de a ratos, recordando cuando lo odias, y volviendo a cuando lo _amas. _

Tú ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello, o quizás esa enfermedad te esta consumiendo tanto, que tan solo te has cegado. Como ya dije, eres inteligente, pero a veces, no eres más que un niño al que hay que guiar. Obviamente no puedo ser yo quien lo haga, y no hay nadie mas que pueda hacerlo, los de la Wammy-house no pueden hacer nada, ya que aunque te expliquen cosas, tu eres obstinado, seguirás tu propio camino. Pero a veces, es hartante el echo de que tan solo hables de el, que tus planes se encuentren solo enfocados hacia esa persona ¡me pones los pelos de punta! Y sabes bien que no suelo molestarme por cosas como esa, pero cada ves que dices su nombre (no el verdadero) intento ignorarte, así no tener que pensar esto que estoy pensando ahora mismo. Que soy tu mascota, tu perro, tu juguete con el cual puedes divertirte cuando quieras, manejarlo para que realice diferentes acciones, contarle todos tus secretos, llorar en su regazo. Y mi recompensa es… ¿Cuál es? ¿Podrías al menos imaginarla? A veces, realmente deseo alejarme de ti, desaparecer repentinamente, que mi nombre no te suene ni de por casualidad. Pero me imagino si me extrañaras, si sufrirás por mí, y eso, no me gustaría verlo. Después de todo, eres la persona que amo… joder… me he enamorado de ti… enserio es problemático, no quiero imaginarme diciéndotelo, de todas formas no lo Hare ¡claro que no lo Hare! Estaría loco si lo hiciese, tu te asustarías quizás, o te dieras cuenta en realidad que lo que sientes por el no es solo odio… ¿y eso me importaría? Bien, no puedo asegurar si me haría sentir bien o mal, ya que tu felicidad es mi felicidad, y no lo digo hipócritamente, ya que tu única lagrima, sea por quien sea, me hace tener ganas de matar al primero que aparezca. De veras creo a veces que yo también tengo una obsesión no-sana. Pero al menos me doy cuenta de ello… bien bien, no diré eso nuevamente, tú te entiendes ti mismo.

¿Te digo algo? En este momento estoy en una tienda, mirando que comprarte. Se que te es muy importante este día, te da igual si lo utiliza el gobierno o no, o si es para enamorados o no, tu quieres tu recompensa por ser quien eres, y te la mereces… creo que eres una persona fantástica, con todos tus errores incluidos, por que… quizás si no los tuvieras no serias tu, tan solo una copia falsa. Eres perfecto con tu imperfección. De verdad creo que jamás deberías de cambiar. Desde ningún punto de vista… seria como cambiar un clásico, como lo puede ser el Príncipe de Persia o Zelda. No seria correcto, y si lo hicieran, a nadie le gustaría, más que a los ignorantes.

Te compre varias cajas de ese dulce que tanto te gusta. Quizás fueron demasiadas, pero no importa, compraría ese nuevo juego otro día. Se que te las comerás todas en un solo día. Según tu, este día hay que festejarlo, ya que vende todo en todos lados, por lo que hay que comprarlo, si no luego quizás desaparezcan. Esa otra obsesión tuya, por un simple dulce: el chocolate, te vuelve una persona de lo más interesante. En serio no quiero alejarme de ti… a decir verdad tengo miedo de hacerlo, no podría seguir sin ti… deje las cajas en una mesa y me vi. Al espejo, enserio me veía muy mal. No podría estar así para cuando llegaras, pero es que el solo hecho de pensar que te alejarías de mi era… horroroso, asqueroso y doloroso… demasiado doloroso. Seria peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Podría acabarse la energía, que los videojuegos desaparecieran, o que ya no inventasen cigarrillos; pero que tú no estés a mi lado, volvía a todos esos sucesos, solo nimiedades.

Me lave la cara, algo entusiasmado, sabiendo que llegarías en menos de una hora. Volvías de hablar con esa persona, al parecer te necesitaba para algo, no se que, no me lo has dicho. De seguro al volver me lo contarías enfadado. Je… y yo tan solo te mostrare todos estos regalos que te traje, y sonreirás mientras los comes. Luego te volverás a acordar de el, y mientras disfrutas del chocolate, lo insultaras. Y nuevamente yo, te contare algo entupido para que lo olvides, o quizás me entretenga con un juego, y termines queriendo saber sobre mí, para luego volver a ti.

He pensado… en el caso de que vuelvas diciendo que te has dado cuenta lo que sientes por el, y el lo haya aceptado, diciendo de siente exactamente lo mismo que tu… ¿te alejarías de mi? Se perfectamente que seguiremos siendo amigos, pero… comenzaras a pasar mas tiempo con el, dejando de la todo, hasta el chocolate… ¿acaso se terminaran las noches en las cuales te consolaba, solo por el simple hecho de no estar donde quieres? Después de todo… te mantienes a mi lado por tu sufrimiento y necesidad… me necesitas, ya que no eres ningún detective, no tienes ningún equipo, y no confías en nadie más que en mi persona… ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Era cierto, yo era tu mejor amigo ¿cierto? En todo caso si comenzaras una relación con Near, no seria una razón para no verme… ya que existen miles de problemas en un noviazgo, quizás hasta más que los de hoy en día. No dejaras de llamarlo tu rival, y el se mostrara como siempre, por lo que tus problemas serán peores, y necesitaras alguien en quien confías para contarlo ¿y quien esta aquí parado frente a la puerta, con un cigarrillo en una mano, y una bolsa de chocolates en la otra? Yo ¿y quien será quien te ayude en esos momento? Yo.

No me es un problema… mientras que no te vayas Hare todo por ti… no importa lo que sea, podría hasta matarme si me lo pidieras. Dirás ¿que por que no dejo de fumar entonces, o no te presto mas atención cuando hablas? Pero es que verdaderamente el fumar, es algo que uso para no pensar todo el tiempo en ti, me hace olvidarte, al menos por unos segundos ¿crees que eso me hace bien? Pues te diré la verdad, que eso no es cierto. El hecho de pensar que no existes y jamás exististe, me provoca un vacío de lo mas grande, me dan ganas de desaparecer contigo, y estar en donde estés, aunque no estés en ningún lugar, aparecería a tu lado, estando siempre, sin estar… por eso la nicotina que entra a mi cuerpo llena ese espacio, esperando que vuelvas a aparecer para que no vuelva a pensar en eso.

¿Y crees que no te presto atención? Pues, discúlpame, pero debo decirte que, esta ves, no entiendes nada. Eres la cosa más importante que existe en mi mundo, todo sobre ti me interesa, todo lo que dices lo escucho, lo recuerdo, cada reacción, cada movimiento, todo. Tengo millones de videos desde que te conocí hasta hoy en día, grabados en mí cerebro, repitiéndose cada día, hora, segundo… y me encanta acordármerlos.

Cualquier enamorado entupido se hubiera preguntado si tú haces lo mismo… pero, sigo insistiendo, que no me interesa si lo haces. No estoy haciendo todo esto para recibir algo, no me interesa si sufres por mí, si crees que el mundo se acabaría sin mi presencia. Si, me agradaría la idea, pero no es algo que este esperando. Yo te doy todo porque quiero dártelo, no por que sepa que me lo devolverás…

Sin darme cuenta el cigarrillo se había consumido en el cenicero, y al hacer calos, los chocolates comenzaron a derretirse, por lo que los metí en la heladera. Toda esa revolución repentina, me había cansado, por lo que me acosté en un colchón que estaba en el cuarto -el cual daba a la sala principal- unos momentos. No es que nunca lo hubiera pensado, es solo que hoy me había tomado por sorpresa. Las veces anteriores, tu te habías enfadado, por lo que ya era una idea todo lo que sucedería. Otras veces te habías ido, o tan solo no querías existir ese día, y eso me causaba un dolor sumamente insoportable…

Pero, Ya no quería pensar en eso… no todo el tiempo… mejor pensaría en ti cuando regreses… mejor te vería entrar con cara de puchero, insultando a Near de todas las formas posibles… mordiendo los chocolates de una forma tan deliciosa, mientras sigues enojado… insultándome por pensar que no te estoy escuchando… y luego… apagando mi consola, riéndote por aquello… y yo… tan solo sonreiría a tu par… tu cerrando los ojos, y yo mirándote hacerlo… deseando que jamás dejes de reír, que olvides por siempre tus demonios, y seas feliz para siempre, teniéndome a tu lado… y que con tu felicidad encuentres la excusa perfecta para que me quede… como que sin mi ya no serias feliz… o quizás que me necesitas para planes futuros…

Me he dado cuenta que se ha hecho tarde, y no has vuelto… me pregunto que tanto mas tardaras… mi cansancio no me deja pensar claramente, por lo que lo ultimo que recuerdo es que quiero que vuelvas pronto…

Al abrir los ojos, te vi. A mi lado, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración tranquila… tu rostro demostraba paz… guie mi mirada hacia la caja de chocolates y la vi. Abierta, y seguramente, vacía. Sonreí ante ese acto… pero, lo que me pareció raro era el hecho de que estas abrazado a mi brazo, como si fuera tu peluche… ah cierto, lo había olvidado, lo soy. No quise moverme para no despertarte, y además, realmente disfrutaba este momento, no me interesaba enterarme que había sucedido entre Near y tu, tampoco si te habían gustado o no los chocolates. No me era interesante nada más que este momento, nada más que tu respiración en mi rostro, que tu corazón latiendo lentamente. Quería que esto durara para siempre… que jamás despertaras… tan solo quería que te quedes allí… que no me dejes solo, por que ¿sabes que estaría solo si te fueras? No soy muy social… no quiero serlo… quiero ser tuyo y de nadie mas… por eso no quiero que te vayas… y si alguien intentara alejarte, Hare todo lo posible para que me lleves contigo… no me importa si me dejas en un lugar, esperando a que me aburra algún día, visitándome día a día, solo por que te pido que vengas un minuto, un segundo… como ya dije, yo, Matt, Mail Jeevas, soy tu mascota, tu peluche, tu juguete, y tu eres mi dueño, mi amo, mi todo… no te alejes de mi, Mello…

- _Feliz San Valentín… _- dije viendo como tus labios se curvaban mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.

_FIN_

Les gusto? no? uhh tenganme pasiencia

bueno espero reviews ^^

y feliz san valentin a todos!!! y que compren mucho chocolate en honor a mello!!!!!


End file.
